Jealousy
by Luna Cat Kitty
Summary: Avatars Kuruk and Yangchen are jealous of the other Avatars that came after them, so they decide to have a civilized conversation about it. Minor Korra spoilers. Crack-Fic.


**So, we all know by now that the new opening was revealed to us, and me being the person with no life just had to write a drabble about it.**

**Warning: Slight spoilers. Nothing too big that effects the show itself. But the first 20 seconds, if even that are mentioned. And then the last two seconds.  
>Just a heads up. :]<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all. Pity.**

* * *

><p><em>Earth<em>

Avatar Kyoshi stomped on the ground and paused slightly as a boulder levitated and then swiftly thrust her arm away from her, sending the boulder flying away harmlessly. The Avatar stomped the ground once more and brought an arm up, as another boulder sprang up. She sent it away effortlessly with a swift punch.

_Fire_

Avatar Roku inhaled deeply and brought up his in a quick, fluid motion and brought them back towards him. With a single step he turned around and thrust his arms forward, one right after another and felt the heat of the fire before him. He turned around quickly once more and thrust his arm in front of him, causing an arc of flame.

_Air_

Avatar Aang balanced on one hand as he swung his body in an arc, sending a current of air away from him in a skilled kick. He stood on his hand for a few seconds more before thrusting himself upwards and landing on a single foot while causing a gust of wind to whirl around him. He kicked his other leg forward and leaned back so he was parallel to the ground, sending air from both his foot and hand.

_Water_

Avatar Korra raised her arms slowly as the water raised in a steady stream. She quickly took control of the floating liquid and brought it to her other side, leaving a trail of droplets on the ground. She brought it towards her center and easily thrust it away from her. She quickly brought up another mass, leaving puddles in her wake. She moved her arms to bring the water spinning around her, and with a swift move of the arm, sent the last of the water flying away from her.

_When I was a boy…_

"That's not fair!" Said the other disgruntled water Avatar as he chomped down on a piece of blubbered seal jerky. "Why do _they_ get a spotlight? I'm older and wiser than they are!" His hands were thrust towards the other Avatars.

"The cycle has moved on, Kuruk." The air Avatar took a sip from her cup. "There's nothing we can do about it." She said as she took another sip.

"Hey! We did a lot of good stuff! There was peace through _both_ of our lifetimes!" He was gesturing to himself and the elder Avatar.

Yangchen just rolled her eyes in annoyance. "There was peace because of me…"

'Yeah, yeah, something about something important, but it's just not fair!"

"Life isn't fair."

Kuruk put his arm around Yangchen's neck. "Come on now, we both know that you want to be up there airbending your little heart out." Yangchen was silent. "We all know you want to be the one up there!"

"Stop touching me, Kuruk."

The water Avatar quickly let Yangchen out of his grip. "Shouldn't you be hunting Koh instead of pouting?"

The water Avatar's face tightened in annoyance. "Shouldn't you be doing something important?"

Yangchen just took a sip of her drink in response.

Kuruk sighed in annoyance. "Is that all you do? Sip from a tiny cup all day? Not very Avatar like, isn't it."

_Smack!_

Avatar Kuruk rubbed the back of his head in pain. "What'd you do that for?"

"Sitting around and doing nothing also isn't 'very Avatar like' either, Kuruk." Yangchen took a longer sip from her cup.

"Well, I sure hope that Avatar Korra doesn't have to deal with a bossy airbender…"

_SMACK!_

Yangchen took an even longer drink from her cup as she eyed the water Avatar who was sprawled on the ground to her right.

Kuruk sat up in a daze and rubbed his cheek tenderly. "Well at least _one_ of us should be there in _his_ place…" He said as he gestured towards Roku.

Yangchen swallowed her drank and looked at Kuruk with an eyebrow raised. "Why would that be?"

"Because my dear Yangchen," He moved out of her reach as he spoke. "Roku let a century long war run rampant and didn't stop it before he started because he had a _thing_ for Sozin or whatever his name is." Kuruk looked towards Roku only to see a large stream of fire heading towards him. The water Avatar quickly ran behind Yangchen to avoid the blaze.

She took a very long sip from her cup.

Kuruk sighed and slumped down next to Yangchen to watch the newer Avatars. He sighed once more and rested his head on his hand. Yangchen raised an eyebrow and looked over to the dejected water Avatar. She sighed.

"Thirsty?"

Kuruk looked over to Yangchen. "Yeah… I guess… Why?"

Yangchen nonchalantly pulled another cup and a dark bottle of liquid from her robes. She handed the cup to Kuruk as he stared at her in bewilderment. The air Avatar opened the bottle and poured the darkish red liquid into his cup.

Kuruk brought the cup to his nose and sniffed it. "Fire Whisky? Wait a minute, but you…"

Yangchen refilled her cup as she spoke. "How do you think I'm able to handle all of this?" She took drink then looked at Kuruk.

Kuruk chuckled. He downed the cup in a single gulp in response. Yangchen handed him the bottle. The water Avatar gratefully refilled his cup. The two older Avatars watched the others as they drank, a bottle of Fire Whisky in between them.

_And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew._


End file.
